Evil Reborn
by Brandon C. Clabo
Summary: Set One Year after Deathly Hollows and after Season 2.When your greatest enemy dies and the world is safe you relax your guard. But what do you do when that evil forces its way back into your life? AN: Sorry for the long pause in updates.
1. Chapter 1: Nightlife

~~~May 3, 1998~~~

A figure dressed in a dark red cloak sauntered through a thick mist over the blood soaked battlefield outside of Hogwarts. Two thick twisting horns ripped through the hood, but it still covered the strangers face. "Well Tom, it is a good thing you followed my advise," the masked figure whispered extending one hand from beneath his cloak. A black aura surrounded his hand, revealing his bark blue skin and long yellow claws.

The head of the great serpent rose from the ground. Gryffindor's blade had severed Nagini's head, but had not destroyed the dark spore within its skull. The snake's head exploded as the intruder focused his power. The flesh flew in many different directions, but halted and held there by the same power that had destroyed them. The fragments were all quickly slammed together in a bright flash of light. In their place, a large black egg floated.

"Once this Digi-Egg hatches Tom, you will live once more. Remember our deal," the figure whispered. A brilliant flash of thunder hit him and he was gone. Within the great castle, Harry Potter celebrated his victory.

EVIL REBORN

Chapter 1: Nightlife

(Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Digimon, quit trying to pay me)

~~~One Year Later~~~

"It's sure was nice of you to bring us on this trip to Japan Harry," Hermione said sweetly while holding Ron's hand. The bright lights of Tokyo's nightlife revealed the group of four as the wandered down the street, back to their hotel. As a small treat to celebrate his wonderful girlfriend Ginny's graduation, Harry had paid for this trip.

Ron had overreacted at first to the thought of Harry taking his baby sister halfway round the globe and refused to let her go. Hermione had graciously stepped in and suggested that they take the trip as well. She of course apologized to Harry as soon as Ron was out of earshot.

Harry was just as happy as he had been since Voldemort's death, but a small box in his pocket occupied his every thought. As small as the diamond ring was, it felt like it weight a ton in his pocket.

The next few seconds felt as if they happened in slow motion. The front window of an arcade that the group had been walking past exploded, sending shards of glass flying in their direction. The detonation knocked Harry off of his feet. He hit the pavement hard and skidded back about ten feet. He could feel blood seeping into the back of his shirt/ "Hermione can mend it later," he thought quickly as he rolled onto his knees and pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Does wee little Potter want to play," a shrill, frighteningly familiar voice rang out from the now burning building. A woman with messy black hair stepped out of the fire.

"Bellatrix," Harry whispered, "I thought you were dead."

A smirk formed Bellatrix's face, "Who says I wasn't wittle Potter?" She cackled and started sending curses flying his way.

While Harry was distracted, two black hands, each as large as a fully grown adult, burst through the remaining wall. Ron, barely conscious, grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her out of the way. Ginny rolled away from the attack, but proceeded to collapse upon the pavement, drenching it in her blood.

A large head followed the arms, pitch black and horned. The beast looked like the devil and towered above the city. "Expelliarmus," Harry roared, sending Bella's wand flying from her hand.

Bellatrix merely laughed, "Kill him Devimon."

"As you wish my mistress," the demon replied. It quickly turned its sights on Harry and lunged at him, "Dark Claw!" Devimon's claws began to ripple with black energy as they sliced through the air.

"Hand of Fate," a dazzling white blast erupted from the top of a near-by tower. Devimon turned towards the sound for a split second and the attack pierced its heart. Devimon erupted into data, a small black Digi-Egg taking his place. His attacker leapt from the tower and flew down to the group on six beautiful white wings. A man of around 20 stood on his shoulder.

"Angemon, there are more coming. Digivolve!" The man pushed off of Angemon with his feet and hit the ground in a roll. He stood on one knee and a bright yellow symbol illuminated itself from beneath his shirt.

"Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon" The white angel was replaced by a new armored version with a large purple blade attached to his wrist. Harry was dumbstruck. Even as one of the world's most famous wizards, he had never seen anything so…unbelievable.

In the few seconds that had past, Bellatrix reclaimed her wand and fired an emerald shot into the air. The Dark Mark roared to life. But this time it was different. When the dark skull opened its mouth, what appeared to be a black fog emerged. It filled up the sky. Then it turned to attack Harry.

"Terra Force!" A crimson ball of fire engulfed the fog, causing it to fall in pieces to the ground. One hit beside Harry, and to his horror, he was looking at a small violet stingray-like creature with a large stinger as a tail. The strange man that had come with the angel pulled Harry to his feet and out of the way of a curse cast by Bellatrix. "Get out of here kid. We'll handle this."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Names T.K. now go!"

Bellatrix, however, was not one to be ignored, "Avada Kedavra!"

"Gate of Destiny!" A large golden gate materialized in front of Harry and T.K. and opened quickly to absorb the curse, as well suck in some of the stingray-like creatures.

A large orange creature stepped up behind Bellatrix. It was nearly covered in glistening metal armor and it had clawed weapons on its arms. "Leave this place now and never return witch." WarGreymon roared. Bellatrix apparated to her fallen Digi-Egg and then apparated away.

Harry couldn't believe the events that had unfolded in front of his very eyes. What a young girl had said so long ago held true at this very moment. You're never quite the same once you meet your first Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2: DigiDestined

~~~Chapter 2: DigiDestined~~~

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter, however, if you would like to throw money at me feel free.

Tai Kamiya knelt beside one of the fallen stingray-like Digimon. The data was disintegrating, but he was able to get a good look before they vanished completely. "Is it what you feared Tai?" WarGreymon asked before reverting to the small orange form of Agumon.

"It is. The virus program Izzy was monitoring."

"Mecha Rouge I?"

"That's it Agumon," Tai replied while pulling his D-Terminal from the pocket of his trench-coat. He immediately began typing a message to the other DigiDestined. He may not need any more help tonight, but things would only get worse from here.

"Get Joe here quick!" T.K. shouted. "We need a doctor. MagnaAngemon can help these peoples' wounds, but we can't send them off without being sure."

"Right," Tai and Agumon said together.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. Tai turned to the young woman. She was kneeling over a red-haired girl and sobbing. She was pointing at the girls back with a small stick. The redhead was bleeding heavily.

"MagnaAngemon, come on. We've got to help her." The angel flew over quickly as Tai, Agumon, Harry, and T.K. ran to her.

"Turn her over," Tai commanded. Hermione shook as she tried. Harry motioned her away and took over. Her rolled Ginny onto her back and his stomach lurched. Her chest was torn open in a diagonal cross. Devimon's claw had hit her. She wasn't breathing.

"Step away from her Harry Potter," Magna Angemon boomed. Harry backed away obediently. "Magna Antidote!" The angel's six wings began to glow in all the colors of the rainbow. Four beams shot down on Ginny's lifeless body. Two wrapped around to hit Harry and Hermione's injuries as well.

"What are you doing?" Harry shouted, drawing his wand.

"He's healing her. Put that stick away. What are you gonna do, poke our eyes out?" Tai laughed.

"It's a wand and that's my girlfriend. What in the ruddy hell are they?" Harry yelled pointing at MagnaAngemon, then to Agumon.

"They are our Digimon partners." T.K. explained. "You said that was a wand. So you all are wizards then?"

"I'll explain when you do. What's a Digimon?" Harry asked.

"It's short for Digital Monster. They are beings from the digital world." The beams stopped as MagnaAngemon degenerated. "Patamon here is my best friend and partner." The small bat-pig flew to rest on T.K.'s head. Ginny coughed, regaining Harry's attention. The wound on her chest was closed and she was breathing once more. Harry took her in his arms. The two hugged each other tightly.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered.

"I guess I'm not so easy to get rid of," she smiled weakly.

"We can't stay here T.K." Patamon whispered, "they might come back."

"He's right," Tai agreed, "do you three have a place to stay close by?"

"Three," Ginny asked, "Wait, where's Ron?" She began to panic as she frantically looked around. How had they not noticed he was missing sooner?

"There's no one else here," a strange voice said, "I'm sorry, but your friend is gone."

"Joe," T.K. announced, turning on his heels.

"What do you mean gone," Hermione cried. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Bellatrix took him," Harry said quietly, "Our hotel is a city over. We were going to take the bus home, but it doesn't seem like it's going to be running." He nodded to the still smoldering wreckage of a city bus that Devimon had caused.

"As long as you don't mind cats," T.K. smiled at a joke he knew the teenagers wouldn't understand, "you can stay with my wife and I for a few days until we can find your friend."

"We would appreciate it." Ginny nodded. Harry helped her to her feet. She was still very weak. She had lost a lot of blood.

"Patamon, I'll take Harry. Can you take the girls home?" T.K. asked. His partner nodded. "My wife, Kari, can get you into bed Ginny. Hermione looks like she could use a cup of tea as well. Ready Patamon?"

"Of course," the Digimon smiled. T.K. pulled out his D-Terminal as well as his green Digivice. "DigiArmor, energize!"

"Patamon, Armor Digivolve to…..Pegasusmon! Flying Hope!" Before Harry, where the small animal had been was now a glorious winged horse in brown armor. "All aboard," he smiled, "I promise I don't bite. With this helmet, I couldn't if I wanted to."

"You two are in good hands," T.K. promised the two uncomfortable looking girls. Suddenly a bright light erupted from the three wizard and witch's' wands. D-3s appeared in their hands and three DigiEggs came into existence before them. Harry's egg hatched into a small purple ball of fur. Ginny's released a small sun with a flame on its head and a smiling face. Hermione's became what looked like a water drop.

"Hi Harry, my name's Dodomon! AND WE'RE PARTNERS!" The purple fluff ball bounced into Harry's hand. Around its mouth was a tuft of white fur as well. The wizard was dumbstruck.

"Hello Ginevra, my name is Sunmon and I am very pleased to meet you." The ball of light flew around her head and smiled down on her.

"Ginny, please," she smiled back.

"Hermione, my name is Moonmon. Do you think we can be friends?" The raindrop-like Digimon bounced to her feet. She picked her up and smiled, nodding her head.

"You three are DigiDestined now," Tai explained, "welcome to the team."

"If you ladies and your Digimon will climb on, I will fly you to safety," Pegasusmon interrupted. The witches climbed onto his back. He flew off into the sky with Hermione screaming on his back.

"She isn't even comfortable on a broom," Harry muttered.

"Let's go Harry."

"Wait what's going on," Harry asked as his eyes widened. Dodomon was glowing in his hands.

"Dodomon Digivolve to… Dorimon." Now the purple ball had tiny legs, ears, and a tail. It jumped onto Harry's head and smiled. "Ready," he exclaimed. The car ride with T.K. was almost silent for the first 10 minutes.

"T.K.," he finally said, breaking the silence, "what's going to happen to Ron if the Digimon have him?"

"I wish I knew what to tell you. It's likely that he is a DigiDestined as well. But a freshly hatched Digimon would be no match for Devimon. Izzy may be able to follow the digital trail and find your friend. Only time will tell."

"I'll be sure to Digivolve and fight for you Harry," Dorimon chimed in.

"Thanks Dorimon," Harry said solemnly.

~~~Meanwhile in Highton View Terrace~~~

"Do you understand what you must do my slave?" A sinister voice spoke through a thick fog. A man in black robes knelt before his silhouette.

"I do Master. Kill Harry Potter and the DigiDestined. Labramon and I are ready." His words were met with a cruel laugh.

"Bellatrix and Fenrir as well as my own henchmen will assist you. Do not fail me."

"Understood my Lord." Sentiment passed from his lips the man stood. As he walked away the pale moonlight shined down on him. Through that glimpse of light, an evil smile covered Ron Weasley's face.

~~~End of Chapter 2~~~

**Authors Note: **For continuity's sake I feel I should tell you that my time is off. The events of Season 2 of Digimon occur in 2002, while Harry Potter ends in 1998. For sake of this fanfiction I am setting Digimon earlier so that the kids will be adults like the wizards(T.K. was 14 at the start of Season 2 and around 20 for the sake of this story). I hope this doesn't turn anyone off on the story. That being said thank you for reading and reviewing. I am sorry that it has been so long since the last update. Life has gotten in the way, but I plan on keeping the story going if I have any readers.


	3. Chapter 3: First Attack! Go Dorumon

Chapter 3: First Attack! Go Dorumon

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Digimon and I say this to the nice people who don't want to sue me…right?

"So that wand you have there," T.K. whispered, breaking the new silence that had fallen, "that means you are a wizard right?"

"How do you know about wizards?"

"My friend Willis in America is one, so was one of our DigiDestined friend's brother Sam, but he passed away a few years ago. I'm what you call a muggle right?" Harry chuckled.

"Yes," he said, "but after tonight, I'd rather call you friend."

"What about me Harry," Dorimon asked, peaking down over his partners hair. Harry grimaced as pressure was put on his scar by Dorimon's claws.

"You," he said, "I am still getting used to."

"That's my place right up there guys," T.K. announced. He pointed to a two story house. Harry hadn't even noticed that they had left the city. Green countryside surrounded them.

"I haven't even thanked you," Harry began.

"There's no need Harry. You, your friends, and even Dorimon here," he chuckled and scratched the fur ball's ears, "are part of the family now." The two climbed out of the car. As they walked up the steps two glowing yellow eyes cast down on them.

"Who goes there?" a feminine voice called.

"Gatomon," T.K. laughed, "you know its me."

"Kari said to keep my eyes open. I promised on all nine of my lives," as she spoke a small white cat stepped forward on her hind legs. A shining golden ring clung just below a purple tuft on her tail.

"Is that cat wearing gloves?" Harry asked, still new to the idea of Digimon in general.

"I don't ask you about your scars," Gatomon hissed.

"Play nice," T.K. scolded, "Harry she is very sensitive about those. Before she met Kari she had a rough life."

"I'm sorry, Gatomon was it?" Harry bowed apologetically.

"That's my name," she retorted, turning on her heels and heading inside, "Kari is waiting for both of you."

"Listen," T.K. whispered as soon as Gatomon was out of earshot, "she's just been a bit on edge lately. She's really very sweet once you get to know her."

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked more concerned than angry.

"I guess I'll go all the way back. When we first became DigiDestined, there were seven of us who were transported into the Digital World. Kari was supposed to be the eighth. When she didn't show up, Gatomon became lost. An evil Digimon named Myotismon took her and tortured her until she was obedient. Those gloves cover scars on her paws from his crimson lightning."

"I didn't know," Harry whispered and pushed back his hair, "I got mine the night a madman murdered my parents and then tried to kill me."

T.K. placed his hand on Harry's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry to hear about your family. If I lost my parents or my brother I don't know what I would do."

"It was a long time ago," Harry half lied not wanting to remember last May, "I'll answer any questions you have later, but right now I need to see Ginny."

"Of course," T.K. felt horrible for not thinking about that sooner and opened the door, "after you Mr. Potter." As they entered Kari and Hermione were sitting on a couch in the living room. The two were talking and looking through a photo album. Gatomon had curled up in Hermione's lap and seemed to be napping. Moonmon sat on Hermione's head.

"Hello," Harry nodded to Kari in a small bow, "where is she?"

"Harry I presume," Kari smiled sweetly, "she's down the hall. First door on your left. Ginny is resting now though."

"I understand," he replied and darted passed Hermione, unable to face her yet. He knew Ron's disappearance had to be taking a toll on her. He knocked quietly on the door before he entered.

A tall blue haired man was standing over her bead, his hand on her wrist. "How is she Joe?" Harry asked quietly.

"She should be fine," he replied with a half-hearted smile, "but she lost a lot of blood."

"I should have been able to save her," Harry muttered.

"Aw don't say that," Harry jumped when he felt claws on his leg, "it's hard to stop a Devimon even for us experienced Digimon."

Joe chuckled, "Don't mind Gomamon. He lacks tact."

"I take offense to that," the white sea otter laughed.

Harry ignored the back and forth, kneeling at Ginny's side. The small sun Digimon perched on his shoulder. He held her hand and whispered a soft, "I love you" before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"Are you ready for this mission pup?" a tall hooded man asked Ron as they looked upon the house.

"Of course Remus," he chuckled evilly and moved his Death Eater mask into place, "Labramon." He called out. The white and red dog stepped up beside him.

"Yes Master?" the pup cooed.

"It's time. Digivolve!" Ron held out a black Digivice and light erupted from it.

"Labramon Digivolve to…..Seasarmon!" Where the small puppy had stood only seconds before, a large lion dog had taken its place. A twisted yellow horn adorned its head. It had a mane of yellow spines around its neck and a long yellow tail. Seasarmon, despite being a holy beast Digimon, had gray skin and glowing red eyes. Its fangs were fixed into a sinister snarl.

"Good," Remus Lupin smirked, "are you ready BlackWereGarurumon?" A black furred werewolf stepped up beside him and growled.

"I'm always ready to spill a little blood…or a lot for that matter." The virus Digimon laughed at his own wit.

Seasarmon opened its jaws in a roar. Dark lighting charged through the spines on its neck. Black arrows fired into the side of the house, exploding on contact.

Every person in the house shot their heads up when the attack hit. "T.K., Joe," Kari called. She was the first outside with Gatomon at her heels. "Black Garuru Kick," echoed in their ears and the wolf hit Gatomon hard, sending her flying into a tree. Its claws grabbed Kari's neck, lifting her from the ground.

"Boom Bubble," Patamon shot an attack into the ultimate level Digimon's arm. BlackWereGarurumon scoffed.

"Patamon Digivolve," T.K. called as he charged the wolf himself.

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon. Hand of Fate!" Pure light energy fired from Angemon's fist, slamming into the black wolf's head. He dropped Kari staggering backwards.

"It'll take more than that to best me," BlackWereGarurumon chuckled, his claws glowing red. "Black Wolf Claw!" He slashed at the air. Ribbons of crimson energy soared from his claws, cutting into Angemon's chest.

Joe and Harry were the last to come outside. "I want to fight too," Dorimon chirped at Harry's heels.

"We have to protect Ginny and Hermione now that Ron's gone," Harry whispered. His Digivice lit up. Dorimon began to glow and change shape.

"Dorimon Digivolve to…" what was his body became a dinosaur-like head. His furry body grew, attaining limbs and a long tail. Two tiny wings sprouted on his back. "Dorumon!" The new Digimon called out its name. A red triangle flashed on its head. "Power Metal," Dorumon shouted, firing a steel ball from its jaws. Regardless of his level, the attack harmed BlackWereGarurumon.

Kari had rushed to Gatomon's side once she had staggered to her feet. She found the small cat unconscious and cradled her in her arms. Seasarmon jumped from the tree line, pinning Kari beneath its snarling jaws.

A bright flash of light followed by the call "Vulcan's Hammer" alerted Seasarmon. He jumped, but that had been Joe's plan. The electric arrow hit him in the side as he propelled himself into the air.

"Good job Zudomon, now help T.K." Joe smiled, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Angemon," T.K. shouted and held up his Digivice, "you need to Digivolve again."

"Expelliarmus," a British voice called. A flash of light knocked the Digivice from T.K.'s hand, sending it clattering into the shattered wall of the house. A Death Eater walked forward, his face hidden by his dark mask.

A loud crack split the calm of night as another appeared beside him. Harry's eyes widened when he saw Ginny's body in his arms.

"Have your Digimon stand down or I kill the girl," a familiar voice warned.

"Dorumon stop," Harry commanded his growling Digimon.

"Angemon," T.K. ordered, "don't attack them."

"You too Zudomon," Joe called with a defeated tone to his voice.

"Good boys," Ron smirked behind his mask, "now the real fun begins."


End file.
